Questions in Vermont
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger pushed Stephanie away. Now, finding her he has a lot of questions. Why is she in Vermont and who is the little boy with her? Just a short from a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Questions in Vermont**_

I finally made it to the Northern Vermont resort town; it had taken three long months to locate Stephanie. I pushed her away and now I needed to put the pieces back together. It was my own insecurity. I convinced myself she would eventually leave me, growing tired of me and the life I lived. I was protecting my heart from being broken, but in doing so I lost my desire to see the sun each day, to even take a breath. Stephanie was my light with wild curls and sparkling blue eyes from the moment I met her. I fought my feelings. I could never escape the memories of that night with her, the touch of her body against my skin, and my cowardice at leaving and sending her back to that ass!

When I finally got another chance after they broke up, I took it. I couldn't remember the last time I had a date with dinner and a movie, but I cherished every moment of that simple first date with Stephanie. We grew more together with each and every day.

There was a waterline break at her apartment building one weekend, instead of going to her parent's house; I asked Stephanie and Rex to come to Haywood to stay. Then one day, Morelli planted that tiny seed of doubt that I let fester.

"You'll never fit into the 'Burg' and everything that it is, Manoso. Stephanie will want it one day, then what?"

That started it. I began to doubt myself, but what was way worse I doubted Stephanie knowing exactly what she wanted and didn't want. It grew in my mind and I started to pull back. That led to me breaking off a date and letting My Babe see a friend of my sister's who stopped to see Lester giving me a friendly kiss. She walked out of Rangeman and I didn't stop her. She avoided me like the plague, but I was still able to monitor through the trackers until one day my men found them in a trash can outside of Tasty Pastry.

She cashed a check from Vinnie's and bought a bus ticket. Only it was two bus tickets and the other was for the little boy with her here in this ski resort town. His mother was a former skip who was found dead two weeks ago in an alley. Her druggie boyfriend confessed to beating when she bought food instead of crack for him. The owner of the rooming house where she had lived described her son to the police, but they have not located him yet.

I'm watching Stephanie through hi-powered binoculars as she works behind the reservation desk at the ski resort. Relief washed over me seeing her. Just being within the vicinity of her, my world felt more in balance. She appeared thinner. The missing little boy was playing in the corner.

"Well, Manoso, you've got the stupidity covered, but do you have the balls to make it right with Stephanie? And find out what is going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Questions in Vermont**_

_Part 2_

From the file compiled by Rangeman Boston, Stephanie worked only a half day on Wednesday afternoon. Not wanting Stephanie to recognize anyone from Trenton, I had two employees come up to this tundra to observe her once they found her. Stephanie is a warm weather person, so why is she living in this way up north winter wonderland land? More like hiding I think. It was a gamble but Stephanie had sent Lula an e-mail from a computer terminal in a library south of Smuggler's Notch that Hector was able to trace its path and the bus's last stop was here. So one worker started here and the other south of here to locate Stephanie. Peter found My Babe working at the front desk of 'The Snow Top Resort' and a little boy was with her.

I flew straight up from the warm temperatures of Miami after I visited Julie and held my end-of-the-year review for that office to this this cold Currier and Ives postcard. Now, I have to find the best opportunity to approach Stephanie.

After breakfast, I began watching the big white painted brick building for any sign of her. The apartment building was owned by the resort where she worked so some of the workers must live in it. The old green Blazer Stephanie drove was in the parking lot. Shortly before 9:30, Stephanie and Adam, the skips little boy, came out and got in the SUV while it warmed up for a few moments. The business area of the town consisted of some small and specialty stores catering to the skiers, a larger grocery store, a public library, two inns, a town hall, and small white church with its tall New England steeple. Their first stop was the library. I watched them walk in wearing bulky parkas and boots. The little boy carrying books in his mittened hands. About twenty minutes later, they drove down to the grocery store. Watching the checkout through the binoculars, Stephanie purchased mostly staples like bread, milk, soup, cereal, spaghetti, sauce, and macaroni and cheese. I could make out a bag of cookies, some bananas, and laundry detergent but nothing I would consider a high priced food product.

The groceries were loaded in the back of the Blazer and taking Stephanie's hand, they walked to a small shop called 'Twice As Nice', a resale shop. Watching them browse around the store from my vantage point on a side street, it hit me, Stephanie was more than likely earning minimum wage or a little above. When I glanced at a bank record and did a mental calculation in my head quickly, I was pretty sure I was right. Adam ran over with something in his hands while Stephanie was holding up two heavy sweaters for herself. One was blue and the other striped I saw through the binoculars. After glancing at what was in his hands, she put one of the sweaters back on the rack. She purchased some small sized clothes, the blue sweater, and a train for Adam with some other small items. One thing I noticed about both, there was a smile always on their faces.

I was sitting in a fully loaded rental Jeep wearing an expensive down coat and heavy warm hiking boots. All the best money could buy and My Babe was buying second hand clothes to make ends meet. My stomach was clenched in a ball; the last few hours were a real eye opener.

Pulling back into her parking lot, they began unloading the groceries and purchases. I was going to pull in so I could help, but the man I saw earlier cleaning the snow off the sidewalk grabbed a couple of the bags and held the door of Stephanie and Adam. I went back to my expensive hotel suite for awhile, it didn't seem worth it.

Shortly before noon, I watched Stephanie and Adam drive to 'The Snow Top Resort' to take her position behind the reservation desk and the little boy not far from her. I let myself in the front door of the white building and up the steps to apartment 2B which was noted in the report as hers.

This lock was at least better that the one on her old door. It was more of a challenge. Once I had the door open, I found myself standing in a modest sized kitchen, living and dining room combination. I saw an old friend on the counter. Slipping off my boots so I left no tracks to scare Stephanie. The furniture had seen better days and I'm assuming came with the apartment when I looked under the blue throws covering the sofa and chair. A small portable television and radio on a small stand. There were the library books from earlier stacked on a small square dining table. Mismatched dishes drying in the rack on the countertop. What made me stop in my tracks was a small, spindly Christmas tree in the corner decorated with cut-out paper stars and a red and green paper garland and a small manger underneath. There was a worn angel on the top holding in her arms the word 'HOPE'.

I went down a small hallway past a coat rack to a bedroom with a plain scratched wooden double bed layered with blankets topped with a multi-colored striped comforter. A few of Stephanie's jeans, sweaters, and shirts hanging in the closest. When she left Trenton, she packed Rex and little else. Everything else from her apartment was in boxes stacked in the Rangeman garage and the clothes she left on 7 were still hanging there. Those gave me hope she would be back. There were two small photographs on top of the night stand, one of us Tank snapped as Rangeman and another of a smiling little boy sitting on Santa's lap. I chuckled to myself when I opened a small drawer filled with her Victoria's Secret panties and bras. A second one had a box, opening it I was surprised by the papers. It was Adam's birth certificate, Social Security number, and some baby pictures.

Dialing my cell phone, "Tank, find out everything you can on Adam Robert Prentice born May 12, 2005 and his mother, Stephanie Marie Prentice. Yeah, she is Stephanie's skip that was killed. OK, send it to my e-mail."

I checked the small bathroom and another room with a single bed covered by a bedspread with trains. Cars and Trucks lined up in a corner. A small closet with folded pants and shirts on a shelf and a small pair of sneakers on the floor.

Despite the worn furnishings, it seemed much like a home, more than her apartment or even my expensive one. A coloring book and crayons on the coffee table, a teddy bear sitting in the living room chair. The small dining room table was covered in a table cloth with cherries. Sitting on it, a plate with a train and matching cup waiting for Adam and a plate with polka dots and blue glass for Stephanie to come back to eat their dinner. There was a divider between the kitchen and dining area with open shelves. White paper snowflakes cut out were hanging in the spaces with small snowmen figurines. One had a chip in his black hat. I looked around once more, then slipped on my boots and let myself out.

Shortly after 4, Stephanie and Adam came back. Both were laughing, running in the snow across the parking lot, she was carrying a bag which looked like their dinner.

"What did you do, Manoso?" I silently yelled at myself sitting in my rental SUV watching the two figures throw handfuls of snow at each other before slipping into the white building.

I watched a college aged girl snowboarder walk down the sidewalk coming towards my location. She had on a heavy winter sweatshirt I was reading **'God's greatest gift was giving men two heads to use' **and the back read, '_**a back up for when the first failed'**_. Someone was trying to tell me something as I glanced out the window to see a mass of stars on this cold, clear night. I wonder which was doing my thinking when I hurt Stephanie.

The entrance door opened, the little boy came running out in his heavy coat, snow pants, boots, mittens, and scarf. The fleece hat on his head made me laugh with its red, blue, and yellow floppy spikes. Stephanie followed dressed for the winter night wearing a headband covering her ears with small yellow spikes poking through her curls. She was carrying an inflatable inner tube. They must be going to the park down the street to go snow tubing.

I watched from the cover of the pine tree grove as they laughed coming down the hill in the inner tube. Laughing, shrieking enjoying the winter night. They appeared no different from the other families out having fun. It just added to the questions I had and only Stephanie could provide the answers. The two of them had one final long run screaming the entire way down to the bottom. While Stephanie was gathering up the tube to head back to the small apartment I took my chance, I stepped out of the tree shadows.

"Babe."

Stephanie stopped and I saw Adam clutch her coat, "Mommy, is he going to take me away?"

"No, Adam," squeezing him to her. "He's someone I knew." She looked at me with no emotion in her blue eyes, "Ranger, go back to Trenton." She steered them around me and when they were out of the park, I watched Stephanie run away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Questions in Vermont**_

_Part 3_

I was stunned. I don't know what surprised me more, the blankness in Stephanie's beautiful blue eyes or the little boy calling her 'Mommy'. It did confirm my theory; Stephanie was hiding here with the little boy if she was worried someone would come looking for Adam. Now, why was he here in the first place?

Strolling back towards her apartment before going to talk with her, I was hoping chocolate croissants and a latte would at least let me get a foot in her door and enough time to say 'I'm sorry'. Stephanie can be a little reactionary, so I wanted to diffuse a possible _hostil_e environment with chocolate.

I walked up the steps and followed the path to her apartment door I took earlier in the day. Greeting me was a smiling snowman of three glued circles on the door with slightly skewed eyes colored by little hands. It wasn't there before. I tapped quietly making sure not to disturb the paper figure and I could hear footsteps on the other side of the door.

Opening it slightly, Stephanie asked dryly, "Ranger, what do you want?"

It was an old door with no peep hole so she must have been expecting me.

"Babe, we need to talk," holding my carrier with coffee, hot chocolate, and bed time treats in the door.

"Something smells good," a little voice said. I could hear Adam sniffing. How could My Babe say 'No' now?

Stephanie huffed and the door opened so I could gain entrance. She took the tray I held out to her so I could untie my hiking boots before I stepped further in the apartment. The little boy in fleecy footed pajamas with cars went scampering off behind her into the kitchen. Coming back with a blue tray, the croissants and cinnamon rolls were on a plate with the two coffees and the hot chocolate in his train cup now. I sat down in the chair next to the sofa seeing 'Frosty the Snowman' was on the TV.

"Adam, this is Ranger. I know him from Trenton," Stephanie told him very matter of factly giving the impression of boredom from her tone. "Careful," handing him the hot chocolate after she gently blew on it. "Would you like a snack?"

Seeing up close, he had big hazel eyes and light straight brown hair. A couple little freckles by his nose. Nodding his head and biting his lip, Adam was thinking over his choices.

"Which one?"

Of course, he pointed to the chocolate filled croissant.

Grinning at his choice, "How about half so you sleep and you can have the other part tomorrow?"

'With cereal," he was agreeing with Stephanie.

Mesmerizing was Stephanie's face as she took a bite of a gooey cinnamon roll. "Oh, this is so good!" Savoring the taste, her eyes were closed and the tip of her tongue got every last drop of icing off her full lips. Her blue eyes seemed bigger, but that was caused by her thinner face and thinner body. Her budget didn't allow for many Tastykakes, if they sold them here, I guessed.

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, Ranger, you didn't come all this way to deliver croissants and coffee, what do you want?"

I've spent so much time rehearsing everything I wanted to say to Stephanie, now it all went out of my head as I watched My Babe.

My mouth opened and words blurted out as my eyes were fixed on a spot on the carpet, "That kiss meant nothing to me. She was a friend of my sister's come to see Lester. Morelli made me question if I could be who you needed. I doubted myself and doubted you would want to spend your life with someone like me. I pushed you away before you left me."

I'm not sure I was even making sense. Stephanie has never said a word as she sat there.

Adam glanced at Stephanie taking his eyes off the singing snowman, "He's talks fast."

Stephanie giggled at the innocent observation.

"Do you like our Christmas tree? Me and Mommy made them," smiling with pride at the Charlie Brown Christmas tree.

"I like it. You did I good job," I assured him.

"I picked it," crawling up beside Stephanie laying his head on her lap to continue watching the TV. Stephanie's hand automatically was brushing his short hair. Within minutes, Adam was asleep.

I picked him up and almost started for his small bedroom, but I stopped. I didn't want to give myself away that I had already been here, so I followed her and laid him in his small bed and Stephanie covered him with a thick white comforter.

"Sweet dreams, Adam," her lips gave a butterfly kiss to his hair. She turned out the overhead lamp and plugged in a night light of a train.

Walking into the living room, Stephanie plopped back down in her same spot. This time I sat next to her.

"Why is your skip's little boy here with you?" I asked.

I thought My Babe would deny it, but she didn't. Barely above a whisper, "She gave him to me."

I didn't say a word next to her. People don't just give away children, but this is Stephanie.

"She was sixteen when she got pregnant. Her mother kicked her out, petrified__to be on her own, and had Adam at seventeen never graduating high school. The young girl lived with friends in Ohio and traveled around with him, and got mixed up with a somewhat volatile guy doing drugs and they ended up in Trenton. When she was arrested for theft, Steph wasn't stealing money, but food to feed Adam. After she was rebonded, I took her grocery shopping. I think she wanted to turn her life around because she talked to me about getting her GED. She brought Adam to my apartment one day after I saw you kissing that woman, gave me his birth certificate, social security number, all the pictures she had saying she couldn't be a mother anymore, and gave me Adam. What was I going to do? I never heard from you so I began thinking about leaving Trenton. I talked with her, but the separation didn't bother her because the mother didn't want her little boy back. I gave Steph some money before we left. That day she was higher than a kite, so I boarded the bus with Adam and Rex. I called her a couple of times, but she said she didn't want to be a mother. We ended up here and I found a job."

"Babe, do you know she was killed."

"Yes," nodding as tears were running down her cheeks, "I've kept up with the news in Trenton through the internet in case she went to the police to find Adam, but I read that a few weeks ago. I've been waiting for someone to track me down and take him away."

Stephanie didn't pull away when I put my arms around her, "I'm sorry, Babe, for being such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tired, emotional blue eyes were watching me, "It's so much. You should have known I didn't want the 'Burg' life like Joe told you, Ranger," she shrugged her shoulders, "but what are you to think? Here I am taking care of a little boy. I don't want anyone to take him away now that I've had him. Adam belongs with me."

I kissed her forehead, "OK, Babe." She couldn't stop a yawn and I didn't want to pressure her anymore tonight. I was here and would work myself back into her life. We would be together because Stephanie was the only woman for me.

"I love you, Babe," kissing her lips and slipping out her door.

I checked in with Tank once I was back in my lonely inn room, "Find out anything? Maybe check with Eddie to see what's going on. Think possibly it can be eliminated if needed to be? See if they can be quieted. Get creative. Let me know."

My room was mostly dark, but I was lying in bed watching a sliver of moonlight ever so slowly move across the carpet. Without turning on a light, I dressed and zipped up my jacket. In less than five minutes, I left my boots by the door. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark again, I padded down the hallway and dropped my clothes beside the bed. Slipping under the blankets, I think I was the one who sighed louder when Stephanie snuggled into me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Questions in Vermont**_

_Part 4_

My internal alarm clock slept in this morning. It was after 6 when I woke up, but I think that was totally due to the peaceful feeling I had with Stephanie sound asleep beside me. I couldn't push her to come back to Trenton. As long as she felt there was a chance someone could take the little boy away, she would stay far away where she felt safe. I know she has had some lean times and dug her way out before, but this time she was more focused, more determined. Adam gave her that as he was dependent upon Stephanie and despite the lack of comforts I take for granted and money, they were making it and happy.

Stirring and stretching, there was a furrow in her brow. One blue eye opened, then the other. Fingers poked my abs, "What are you doing here?"

Giving her an eyebrow that makes her crazy because she can't, "Babe, its cold outside. Two bodies, more body heat."

"And, you seem to think I've forgiven you, Ranger, for you to be here?" I got a classic 'Burg' eye roll.

"Babe, I won't ever doubt you or me again." My hands were roaming up under her t-shirt. Just by the feel, I knew it was one of my black ones. Her lips, I missed those as mine claimed her soft, warm ones.

We didn't get much further hearing noises in the bathroom, then her door opened and Adam ran over to her.

"Hi there. Did you sleep good, Adam?"

"Uh huh," nodding his head. He gave me the once over beside Stephanie, but had other things on his mind. "I went potty like a big boy."

Stephanie praised him and hugged him tight, "Adam, you're such a big boy!"

"Can still have my goody with my cereal?"

I had to chuckle, Stephanie's love for sweets and junk food was rubbing off.

Stephanie was tickling the little boy, "You were thinking about that all night, weren't you?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you go put the TV on and I'll be right out."

Running out, he gave "Ok" over his shoulder and soon we could here cartoons coming from the living room

Stephanie was watching as he ran out and stared at the empty doorway, "That little boy had so little to look forward to each day, any little thing makes him happy. Children are supposed to be full of wonder, but he had so little, nothing to capture his interest or imagination. I wish I could give him more."

"Babe, you give him the most important thing of all, your love." I had her face cupped in my hands and brushed those wild curls off her face, "I love you, Stephanie and I'm proud of you for giving that little boy the security he needed so much."

That furrow was back as she looked at me, "How am I supposed to be upset with you when you say something like that?"

"Babe," I couldn't hold back a laugh, "just let me grovel for a while, you deserve that because I was an idiot."

"I know and I'm going to hold you to it," giving me a seductive look over her shoulder as she swaggered into the bathroom. "If you do anything like that again, _**the only way out of this is death and yours can be arranged**_."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After breakfast, I went back to my inn to shower and change. I talked with Tank for an update.

"Eddie told me the search for the skip's son hit a snag. In the mother's things, they found no pictures, birth certificate, or anything really to verify there was a little boy. Not even any clothes. The owner of the rooming house said the boy had brown hair and eyes, then changed it thinking maybe it was blonde with green eyes. No one has filed anything with the police. She was a runaway and mostly a loner. When the police located her mother, she was more concerned that it would cost money to bury her daughter and couldn't even verify if her daughter had a baby. She was pregnant when she was kicked out by the mother and that's about it."

"OK. Lose his birth certificate," I told my friend, "call in some favors if you need too. My attorney is working on new adoption documents so there will be no doubt to anyone Adam belongs with Stephanie."

"The skip just left him with Stephanie?"

"Yes. She has his birth certificate, social security card, and all his baby stuff. If you think we need to dip into the 'creative project' fund so there are no problems from the mother or the board house owner, and then do it. I want no surprises when I bring Stephanie and Adam back to Trenton eventually."

"Got it. I know just the person to help me. Lula wants Stephanie back here."

"What ever it takes. I'm having lunch with Stephanie and Adam. I'll talk to you later or call if you run into any snags."

"Will do, Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I strolled through the large doors of 'The Snow Top Resort' stopping to watch Stephanie behind the reservation counter checking in a group of skiers. It was a large wooden desk in the log portion of the resort building. I wanted her to quit this morning, but I couldn't tell her what to do. I could make it easier for her so she wasn't scrimping here and there while we were in Vermont. I dropped off two bags of groceries and my things at her apartment before coming to lunch. Adam was sitting quietly at a table off from Stephanie intently coloring. As the group was filling out forms, she motioned for me.

"Babe, what do you need?" stepping to the far end of the desk.

"We're short handed as a couple of workers are sick and I don't have a back-up right now, can you take Adam to the bathroom? He's too small to go by himself."

A gave an eyebrow, this was something new to me.

"You may have to unsnap and snap his jeans if he can't. Adam, Ranger will take you to the bathroom."

I watched him put his crayons on the picture so not to lose his place and get down off the chair, "Come on," going down a hallway and around a corner.

He made sure we both washed our hands before leaving the bathroom and I snapped his little jeans. 'We don't want icky germs."

"OK." I didn't want them either.

He gave me a short tour showing the restaurant, pool, and small shops.

'See that," pointing to a knitted blue and white sweater hang in the window, "Mr. Paul pays me to help him sweep the snow off the sidewalk and put out towels, I'm buying that for Mommy with my money," pulling some quarters out of his pocket.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she needs something pretty and warm for Christmas."

I looked down at the little boy gazing wistfully at the sweater, "I think it went on sale and you may just have enough money for it now."

"You think so."

"Yeah," ushering him into the store.

I had the clerk check for Stephanie's size. Adam kept pulling quarters out of his little pockets. I counted nine in all. I whispered for her to take his money and slid my card by the register. Leaving the store, he was proudly carrying a decorated shopping bag with his treasure inside.

Coming back through the lobby, a college student was relieving Stephanie behind the desk.

"There you are?" Stephanie said as she came out from behind the desk. "What do you got there?"

Hiding the bag behind his back, "Nothing."

"Babe, why don't you go get a table in the restaurant and I need to go to my Jeep for a minute," bending to take the bag from behind Adam and heading to the parking lot.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had dinner of chicken, rice, steamed vegetables, and a chocolate cake from the pastry shop waiting for Stephanie and Adam when they came home. Tank had called me with an update on his progress and said Lula was arranging some things. I thought it was best categorized as a need to know basis.

Tonight by the Town Hall was ice sculpture carving and a bond fire in the library parking lot. Adam had on his multi-colored hat with spikes. Watching him walk from behind, he was bopping his head to the Christmas music playing throughout the town causing the long spikes to sway. It reminded me of an octopus on his head. After toasted marshmallows and hot chocolate, Stephanie had a tired little boy wrapped in a fleece blanket in her arms. The last three blocks, I carried a sleeping Adam. Tonight was the second night, I sighed contentedly off to sleep with Stephanie cuddled in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Questions in Vermont?**_

_Part 5_

I was shaving in the bathroom, the door was ajar, and I heard it open a little more. I found hazel eyes watching my movements intently.

"What are you doing? You look like Santa."

I caught my reflection in the mirror without really thinking about his comment; my eyebrow just reacted by arching. "Shaving."

"Why?"

Great! Adam did the one word sentences, too. I thought I had the patent on that. "It's what guys do if they don't want a beard."

"How come?"

This is a lot of information I'm giving out. "I don't like beards."

"Smells good," he picked my can of shave cream sniffing it.

I guess it was possible he never saw a man shave before and was curious. Why I did it I don't know, but I held up his small hand and put some shave cream in it. Adam studied it and them me. Walking over to stand in front of the mirror on the back of the door, he watched himself spread it on his face. When he finished gave a big smile looking in the mirror. He picked up the cardboard nail file off the sink and began wiping off the shaving cream like I was doing with my razor.

"Hey, little man," Stephanie stooped down beside Adam, "whatcha doing?"

Grinning at My Babe with his white face, "Shaving, Mommy. When I'm bigger will you teach me?"

"I guess I can show you. How about this, if we go back to Trenton one day, I'll have my Dad show you to do it right, but we need to get ready for work now."

Nodding, "OK" while Stephanie was wiping his face off. "Thanks, Ranger," kissing my cheek.

I felt I missed something. Why would Stephanie have her father show Adam how to shave? Why wouldn't I? It hit me like a lead pipe, she didn't believe they would be going back anytime soon and my brain told me, "She doesn't think you'll be around. Remember, Ranger, you don't do pregnancy so why would you do ready-made children. Why would you want to burden yourself with the little boy Stephanie is raising by choice?"

I've felt like she's been holding back from me somewhat, I knew why now. I thought it was because I hurt her so much, but that's not it. My Babe is unsure of me. How would I have reacted to Stephanie if she had a child when I met her? I wouldn't have agreed to train her that's for sure and I don't think bounty hunting is a job for a woman with a family. Would it have changed my feelings for her? I really concentrated on that thought for a moment. I've been miserable the last few months that she was gone and I was the catalyst that put the wheels in motion for My Babe to leave. I wanted her home in Trenton with me. And, I started the ball rolling to get her home and deep down with out realizing it myself, I accepted it wouldn't be just Stephanie and I anymore, but three of us. Adam didn't change my feelings for that beautiful woman from the 'Burg' just intensified them by Stephanie being Stephanie caring about others. And in this case, giving a home to a little boy who needed it no matter the sacrifices she had to make.

After they left, I grabbed my laptop and went to the resort, they had WI-FI in the restaurant so I would check my e-mail and wait for lunch with them. Stephanie didn't have a land-line even for a dial-up connection so this would work.

There was an e-mail from Tank when I opened my account.

_Ranger:_

_The good news is we took care of the two possible problems. The possible bad news is Rangeman now owns a boarding house we may be able to use as a safe house. Don't worry, Lula's going to run it for you and the boarders really like her._

_Tank_

I clicked on the attached file. It was a video one.

It starts out with a camera panning a white mini van with sign on it reading 'PCH' for 'Publisher's Clearing House' in front of a large white house. Out of the driver's side comes Tank wearing shades, a blue shirt and tie with khaki pants. Lula is dressed in a bright pink suit and sandals carrying balloons and a big piece of cardboard. No spandex that was something different. Tank opens the back door and out slips, I think, a very stiff looking Lester with grey hair, glasses, and a big nose. He must be wearing make-up to make him appear old and false teeth because he had a mouthful. He had on a sport coat and matching dark pants, a pink dress shirt, and a silk ascot at his neck.

"There is no way, I look like Ed McMahon," Lester muttered.

"Listen here, Ed," Lula threatened, "you will do this or I'm going to have Tank hold you down and I'm going to squish you! It will take weeks for doctors to piece back your bones and you won't be using that pecker of yours for a long time!"

Lester gulped. Bobby must be the camera man because it sounded like his voice laughing as the camera bounced. "This is going to be good."

Tank gave Lester a push, "Let's do this."

Lula rings the bell with Tank and Ed standing behind her. A woman in a flowered housecoat opens the door, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Are you Agnes Bloom?" Lula asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know?"

Lula moves aside to reveal a smiling Lester showing lots of teeth holding a big check. She hands the old woman balloons, "Aggie, it's your lucky day! You won from Publisher's Clearing House! Ed wanted to bring you your check!"

"Ed McMahon looks different," Mrs. Bloom sounded hesitant.

"Aggie," Lula waved a hand at her, "TV adds weight and that younger wife he is married to keeps him hopping. I think he had some bad botox, too!"

Lester handed her the huge check, "Congratulations, Agnes," in his best side-kick voice as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket handing it to her. "Easier to hide on your taxes."

She read the check, "I won! I won!" screaming as she started to jump up and down throwing the money in the air. I swear in her excitement, she gave Tank such a bear hug she picked him off the ground. She then hugged Lester and twirled around with him. "Thank you, Ed!" laying a big one on him leaving red lips on his cheek. Some boarders were peeking out the door and windows to see what was going on.

"Aggie," Lula interrupted, "that's not all! You won an all expense paid cruise for two to the Caribbean. You got your passport ready and someone to go with?"

"My sister, Bertha! I have to call her!" Someone handed her a cordless phone.

"Bertie, it's me! Ed McMahon is here. I won from PCH! Yeah! Really! Get packing! I got a cruise too!" While she talked she continually bounced up and down. Handing the phone to Lester, "Say 'Hi' to my sister."

Lester was getting into his role, "Hello, Bertha! Yes, this is Ed McMahon. I loved Johnny, too! If I ever get divorced, I'll look you up in Florida. Heeeeere's Johnny!" Ed gave Agnes the phone back.

"When's the boat leave?"

"Tomorrow, Aggie." Lula took the phone, "Bertie, go pack! Aggie's got to pack now! A car will bring her to you and take you to the ship, Enjoy your fun in the sun!" Lula shut of the phone. "We'll drop you off at the airport."

Tank was wheeling pink suitcases up the sidewalk. "Come on, Aggie! Let's so pack that bikini of yours and some suntan lotion!"

Ed was picking up my money off the lawn!

"Maybe this is a sign. I've wanted to sell this place," Aggie told Lula going in the house, 'and move down with my sister."

"Really, I'd like to diversify. Ed can't keep doing this, he's getting' old. He's 85. How much you want for this?"

The camera shows the inside of the house. Lula's throwing clothes in the new suitcases. Mrs. Bloom is running around going nowhere. Ed is sitting in a chair having a cup of tea with a male boarder. "Those were some suits Doc had and that was his real hair."

Agnes comes hustling out with Lula waving her arms, "We got to go, Aggie, so we don't miss that plane! Here's your tickets. I'll send your personal stuff."

Tank held up a pen, "Sign at the 'X'." Once she signed and handed back the pen, sun glassed wearing Tank gave Aggie more of my money.

"That's my money," I said rather loudly at the lap top.

"Come on, Ed! Aggie has a plane to catch," Lula motions toward the front door.

Aggie grabbed her purse and stuffed all her cash in it, "Bye! You were great boarders. Lula will take good care of you," running out the door.

Lula pointed a finger at the bewildered at the tenants, "Behave or I'll sit on you when I get back."

Next the van pulled up at the airport, Agnes hopped on a golf cart with her pink luggage. "Bye," blowing kisses. 'Ed, you're the greatest! You changed my life!" the old woman called as the golf cart took off toward her gate.

Lula waved back, "Send me some photos of your cruise. Let me see what happens when you go crazy with that sister of yours in the islands with lots of Pina Coladas. Get some native nookie for me!"

"Ranger," Tank came on the camera, "I mentioned reading about her rooming house in the newspaper. She told me the missing little boy looked Asian with a bowl haircut."

"Hey, Batman, that mother of the skip was nasty. She woofed up the cash the 'KNAT Insurance Company' offered her on the insurance policy," Lula was talking now. "I hope her and the roaches that are going to show up in that trailer her daughter willed her live happily ever after."

"She signed a waiver for extra insurance money stating she had no parental rights to any grandchildren of her daughter, Stephanie Prentice," my best friend explained. "If she ever makes a claim, then she would need to repay the insurance money. That takes care of both. If you call your attorney, the new birth certificate and adoption papers are ready."

Lula came back on the screen, "Batman, we did our part, now get Skinny White Girl home, you hear, or I'll squish you! Bye, I got to make sure those boarders stay in line. Aggie cooked them Sunday dinner so I'm going to be needing some take-out from 'Cluck-in-the-Bucket' on a weekly basis."

Did I really want to go back to Trenton after that?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Questions in Vermont**_

_Part 6_

"Ranger, what's wrong?"

Stephanie came running with Adam to my table in the restaurant visibly upset where I had been watching that insane video.

"Nothing, Babe. Is there a fax machine around here?"

"In the office," she wrote down a telephone number and I repeated it to my attorney I was talking to on my cell phone.

"I'll get it signed and faxed right back to you. When the overnight package arrives, we'll get it notarized and faxed back to you. Thanks, Simon," closing my cell phone and picking up my lap top. "Babe, I have some papers I need you to sign, will you sign them? I'll explain everything at lunch to you."

"Yes," she nodded. Trust was written all over her face. "Adam said you were sick when he saw you at your computer. You were talking to it," giving me a puzzled look.

Casually draping my other arm around her neck and kissing her wild curls, "I'm fine, Babe. Let's go see if those papers are here."

She handed me four pages across the desk, never even glancing at them. She had so much trust. I looked them over and indicated the lines she needed to sign, "Sign them with your full name."

"OK," scribbling Stephanie Michelle Plum and pushing them back to me. "Just fax them back to this number," pointing to the one Simon had on the cover sheet.

She did and Adam brought them to me around the counter as someone came to the reservation desk. "Want some hot chocolate?" I asked the little boy.

His hazel eyes grew wide and Stephanie gave him a nod and he nodded back at me. He gathered up the books and crayons he had on the table and put them in a bag with a train on it. The little boy loved trains.

"I have to go to the potty first."

"Let's go. We'll be waiting for you, Babe." Stephanie had about an hour before lunch so I gathered the papers and we walked off towards the bathroom.

Shortly after noon, Stephanie joined us. Not even settled in her chair, "What's going on, Ranger?" Curiosity was eating at my Babe.

A young college-aged waiter took our order, two cheese steak wraps, two hot chocolates, grilled cheese sticks, and a another bottle of water. The water tasted better here for some reason, maybe it was the mountains.

Once that was taken care of, I pushed my laptop over so Stephanie could see and clicked on the video file. Adam crawled up on her lap to watch the comedy show.

"Hey, that's Aggie where I lived," Adam pointed to the screen.

When the video finished, Stephanie I could she from her expression was trying to figure out if that was really real. She picked up the faxed papers and began reading them. Only after she finished going through them twice did she look at me. Tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why are you sad? That movie was so funny," Adam was watching Stephanie as he ate his lunch.

"No, Adam," touching his pink cheek, "I'm happy. If I understand these," touching the papers, "you and I will always be together. No one can ever take you away."

"That's the best, Mommy!"

"Ranger, I cost you more money. How can I ever repay you for this?" Watery blue eyes were glued on my face.

"Only money, Babe. I consider this a good cause and besides, Rangeman owns a rooming house now," I still chuckled at the thought of Lula serving fried chicken every Sunday for dinner. "Come back to Trenton now."

She thought about it, "I guess we can. I do miss my family. This had to cost you a lot of money, Ranger. I'll be working for Rangeman forever to pay this off."

Stephanie didn't have any idea how much she meant to me. She was my everything. My world. My forever. This was my way of loving her, I would do anything to have her happy and safe, and she's worried about paying me back for giving her Adam.

"Thank you, Ranger. No one could have ever giving me anything better," leaning across the table to kiss me, then drinking the last of her hot chocolate, "I have to get back to work. I have my little boy to support," smiling at me and the hazel eyed boy.

Adam picked up his train bag and followed her. He came running back to stand next to me, "Thanks for lunch," and went running off again.

"You, Boob," my brain told me, "she doesn't know that this your way of loving her." There's no price on my love for the girl from the 'Burg'. My Babe didn't know that deep down. Maybe, I should actually thank Morelli, it was like that saying 'If you love something, let it go', but in this case by me pushing Stephanie away, I realized how much I loved her and couldn't live without her, but how do I make Stephanie understand?

I thought for a moment, a lot of moments really. I brought up a couple of things on my laptop, closed it after I had my answers, and then doing what any good 'Burg' girl does, I went shopping.

I walked up to the large empty wooden counter with outward confidence, inside I was nervous. Stephanie was sorting through receipts as I approached.

'Ranger, you must be bored hanging around here. You have Rangeman to run and should go home," Stephanie told me.

I leaned my elbows on it casually so I was eye level with My Babe, "Not ready. I thought of a way you can repay me?"

Stephanie was caught off guard by my words; she sucked in her cheeks and made very delicious fish lips, "How?" Her voice went up from her uncertainty.

Smirking at her and saying simply, "Marry me," sliding a simple diamond ring across the counter.

She blinked, and then tapped her hand against her ear checking her hearing. I held up the engagement ring I bought in the resort jewelry shop. It was an almost flawless, sparkling pear shaped stone on a simple platinum band.

"Marry me, Stephanie, because I love you. I'm in love with you. The way I can show you how much is by making you happy," my eyes shifted to Adam playing with a small train on the table, "as you make me. You are the most caring, trusting woman I will ever have the pleasure to love. Please marry me, Babe."

She was crying again, "But," turning momentarily in Adam's direction.

"No, buts. Just love. Let's make someday last the rest of our lives to show each other," I told the woman I loved with all my heart. I felt the tears in the corners of my eyes hoping her answer would be 'Yes'.

She leaned her elbows on the desk just as mine were with her hands on top of mine, her fingers caressing mine, "I'm not going to be doing anything for the rest of my life but loving you, Carlos Manoso, and Adam. Yes, I'll marry you."

Slipping the diamond on her left hand, "Good to know, Babe.'

She let go of my hands and came running around the desk launching herself in my arms that would never let her go again in this life or through eternity. My lips met hers and not even the couple who came through the front door to check-in would break us apart.

"I think they want to get checked in," Stephanie whispered to me and I let her go reluctantly. Adam was standing there watching us smiling a big toothy smile and went around to help Stephanie getting out a resort map from slot in the counter. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

I think the couple felt they were intruding on our moment and tried to rush through the particulars Stephanie was explaining. "We'll find out later," grabbing the room key and heading for the elevator.

"Ranger, that wasn't nice giving them an eyebrow," Stephanie giggled and came back around the desk since there was no one to disturb us. She picked up Adam and set him on the desk.

"Babe, we could go get a marriage license today. All we need is to provide the dates of our divorces and a one day waiting period if you wanted to get married before going back to Trenton."

Stephanie looked at the little boy; he gave a continuous nod, "You'll be happy, now."

"Yes, I have both of you," kissing me who was wrapped in one arm and Adam in the other.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Questions in Vermont**_

_Part 7_

Stephanie pulled me aside in the clerk's office while we were waiting to apply for our marriage license, concern in her blue eyes; I feared she changed her mind. Adam was occupied at the small table in the corner building things with LEGO blocks.

"Ranger, once we're married, how do you feel about becoming a step-father?"

I hadn't thought of that, I took for granted Adam was with Stephanie, but didn't consider the impact. I was already a father but not in any real definition of the word. I saw Julie sometimes if I was in Miami, sent a card with an outrageous amount of money in it, maybe received an e-mail or two, but that was it. This was going to be 24/7. It made me nervous, I guess, now that I actually thought about it. I never thought the actual father-thing would fit into my lifestyle, but then I thought that about most things before meeting Stephanie. I remembered my reaction when Stephanie suggested to Adam maybe her father could teach him to shave.

"Nervous a little."

Her face clouded but waited for me to go on to explain myself.

"I not the easiest person and I'll need to watch that around Adam so I'm not so abrupt, and that's OK. I am a father biologically, but not in any way of being an active father. I'll learn if you're patient with me. Maybe this is like a stepping stone, I never expected in my life to be a hands-on father and if we ever do the pregnancy thing, I'll be ready from the start. Maybe, even change diapers."

"Really?" Her blue eyes were twinkling now. "I really like the practice of making a baby with you, my Cuban Sex god. Maybe, I'll have that down right if ever you're little swimmers meet my bait."

I had to chuckle at my Babe, "We'll practice as much as we can unless you kill me first," kissing her at that thought. "Let's go, Babe, the clerk is calling our number."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**  
**_Since we applied for a license on Friday afternoon, Monday was the earliest we could get married. I would have paid the Justice of the Peace-Mayor-one fifth of the local Barber Shop Quartet to marry us on Saturday, it was a small town and people multi-tasked. But, he was previously engaged at a Barber Shop Quartet Convention in Boston and would be in Monday morning.

Stephanie worked Saturday morning, her last, and we would be leaving for Trenton Tuesday morning. I wanted to fly home, but we ran into a problem. A little boy didn't want to leave the spindly Christmas tree behind so we were driving; the three of us, the tree, Rex, and the few things Stephanie wanted to take back with her. I went over the old green Blazer of hers, the fender and body had some rust, but it would get us home.

Once she finished her last check-in on Saturday after her four hour shift, we drove to Stowe with its bigger shopping and a special factory tour nearby for Stephanie, 'Ben & Jerry's'. We couldn't leave Vermont without my Babe visiting her two best friends that she never met. She and Adam were so cute trying all the free samples they were allowed at the end, it was like a million dollars to them. They had me eating the samples, too. I booked us in a suite at one of the hotels not to rush our shopping experience for wedding clothes.

Going through the lobby of the hotel in Stowe after spending the afternoon shopping, a small colored train engine with a book caught my eye in the gift shop window. Stephanie and Adam went on ahead to check out the pool while I ducked into the small shop to buy it. He and Stephanie were sitting on the edge of the whirlpool letting the bubbles tickle their toes. Opening up the door, I heard his laughter right away.

"Those tickle, Mommy."

Handing him the little train and book, his eyes grew wide. The way he held both so gingerly afraid to mar them or even believe the simple things were in his small hands. He gave me a small hug with a breathless 'Thanks'.

Stephanie sat in my lap amid the bubbles reading about the train that took people to and brought them back from work while the little boy dangled his feet in the whirlpool. It was all so right just like when we were laying in bed that night in the hotel watching a monster with one big eyeball on a Disney movie and Adam fell asleep in Stephanie's arms. Maybe, little by little I was becoming comfortable without knowing it.

_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So here I am awake on Monday morning, my wedding day. I'll be both a husband and father in a few hours and I wouldn't consider sharing either experience with any other woman but Stephanie. I think she is the only woman I've ever met with enough gumption to not take me as serious as I take myself or put me gently in my place.

Stephanie wouldn't let me see her in the dress she chose before the wedding so I dressed in my dark charcoal suit I bought in one of the specialty stores in Stowe and had to leave for the city hall where her and Adam would join me. She picked out a silk tie of a muted grey and blue design that reminded me of a Picasso painting. It worked and I actually like it so I assumed her dress must be blue.

I hade the florist put together a bouquet of white roses and small blue flowers for Stephanie that I laid on the table and left to wait to say my 'I do'.

The town hall had a blazing fire going in the common area and a large Christmas tree in the middle of the rotunda that went up to the second floor.

Clyde Harper, the Justice of the Peace, was dressed in his robe sitting by the fire reading the newspaper. I recognized him from a flyer in the clerk's office advertising 'The Notchers', the barber shop quartet singing on Christmas Eve. How there could be five members in a quartet I was going to leave as a mystery. I was 15 minutes early before our 2 O'clock ceremony.

"You must be Carlos," he stood up and shook my hand, "I can spot the nervous groom."

"Justice Harper," shaking his hand. I didn't think I was nervous until he mentioned it.

He turned to the entrance, "And, she must be the beautiful bride."

There was Stephanie in the front of the glass door framed by the afternoon sun in a pale blue long sleeved dress that went to mid-calf. It had a high rounded neck, her curls pinned up, so it accented her graceful neck and gentle curves. The diamond earrings I bought her in Stowe and her engagement ring the only jewelry she wore. The blue flowers in her bouquet matched her dress perfectly as did my tie. Adam was next to her in blue pants, a white Henley under a blue knitted sweater with a train on it and round red buttons. He had a small white basket in his hands for the wedding rings.

I watched as she walked to me, stopping to drape their coats over an arm of one of the reading chairs around the fireplace. The skirt swirling above the beige high heels she had on her feet.

"Babe, you're so beautiful," kissing her curls. I'll mess up her lipstick after the ceremony. "This is Justice Harper."

"Hello, Stephanie," shaking her hand, "And who are you?"

The little boy answered, "Adam. We're having a wedding."

"I know. And how about we get started?"

When I placed the platinum wedding bands in the basket, Adam had the small train engine I bought in it. I just chuckled and let it go. I also got a view of the deep 'V' cut in the back of my bride's dress. Damn, I was a very lucky groom.

The court clerk was there and I handed her a digital camera, Stephanie's mother would have a fit if there weren't at least a few wedding pictures and threaten no upside down cake. I noticed people were milling around, some dressed for skiing.

"_Carlos and Stephanie, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." _

"_Stephanie, I take you to be my lawfully wedding wife.  
Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. "_

"_Carlos, I take you to be my lawfully wedding husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." _

"_A circle is the symbol of the sun and the earth, and of the universe. It is a symbol of wholeness, and perfection, and of peace. The rings you give and receive this day, then, are symbols of the circle of shared love into which you enter together as husband and wife." _

"_Stephanie, I place this ring on your finger, in token of my love and devotion."_

"_Carlos, I place this ring on your finger, in token of my love and devotion"_

"_By the powers granted to me by the State of Vermont, Carlos and Stephanie, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. You may kiss your bride."_

Finally, I could kiss my beautiful, beautiful bride.

The group that gathered in the town hall and along the balcony on the second floor let out a cheer for us.

Justice Harper shook all three of our hands and congratulated us again. The clerk made Stephanie and I pose in front of the fireplace, then all three of us in front of the Christmas tree.

Asking my wife and step-son, "Ready to go celebrate?"

I made an early reservation at a small Italian restaurant that had been recommended to me when I asked the florist ordering Stephanie's flowers as having out of this world tiramisu. I know Stephanie loved it at Rossini's. After dinner, we could spend the rest of our wedding day packing, because I wanted to enjoy my wedding night!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_We loaded up Stephanie's Blazer after breakfast with our overnight bags, wedding clothes, the Charlie Brown Christmas tree in the back. Stephanie also packed in the back seat, the train comforter from Adam's bed and Rex on the floor. _

_To Trenton it would be approximately an eight hour straight drive, but more like ten with stops for lunch and breaks. Stephanie drove for awhile after lunch. Adam was contented in the booster seat playing with his cars, trains, coloring, and just watching the scenery go by as we headed for home. Coming into New Jersey, snow started to fall. I wasn't going to Haywood first seeing the time, it was just after 7 and I parked in front of the Plum's._

"_You need to see your parent's and Grandma, Babe."_

_Stephanie unbuckled Adam who had fallen asleep and wrapped him in a fleece blanket to carry up her parents' steps. I grabbed Rex so he wasn't in the cold and the digital camera._

_Usually Ellen and Grandma were at the front door waiting, but tonight Frank was at the door to greet us. "Ellen, heat up that lasagna, put the coffee on, and make some hot chocolate! Stephanie's home! Don't forget the salad for Ranger!_

_He took Adam from her giving a big smile, "Welcome home, Pumpkin. I think you have a story to tell us and lots of answers to our questions," his eyes resting on the small boy for a second and picking up her left hand._

_After all the questions tonight, those by the Merrymen that will be coming, and all those in Vermont, I think I'll wait until after Christmas to tell Stephanie about the four bedroom house I bought outside of Trenton on the river. It will be her turn to ask questions._

_The End._


End file.
